The Shepard-Gibbs
by ultimatefailure17
Summary: What if jenny hadn't gotten sick and killed and was still alive, What if jenny and gibbs had gotten married and were happy What if jenny and gibbs had had a daughter . What is they'd met before she was his probie and then she'd joined ncis. This is what would have happened if it was different . read what happened
1. kicked out of school

authors note

i don't own anything i wish i did like a lot of people but sadly i don't

* * *

- Ncis HQ

Rain was hammering on the glass of the window

The team sat at their desks in the ball pen, McGee doing some hacking in to there classified file, ziva in the interrogation room trying not to hit the guy in the room with her, Tony doing talking on the phone to a captain on the got called up to director Shepard office after a very heated conversation with the director while he and the team was getting statements from the crew on the Arizona. Gibbs hadn't been happy after getting the phone call from Jenny and seemed to be more aggressive then normal.

Once in Jennys' office Gibbs closed the door behind him not noticing a young teenage girl stood in the corner with a science book in her young girl was 5'6'' thin with thin framed glasses hiding her grey eyes like Gibbs her left eye had a bruise around it, short bright red hair like Jennys' which was covered with a beanie hat, a grey zip hoodie that was covering her arms , Foo Fighters t-shit, blue jeans and black converse.

Gibbs: why did I need to come up so urgently Jen?

Jenny: she got expelled from school.

Gibbs: who?

Jenny: OUR DAUGHTER JETHRO I HAD TO GO PICK HER UP AFTER TALKING TO HER PRINCIPAL.

Gibbs: where is she now.

Jenny points to the young teenage girl trying to calm down.

Jenny: EMMA MELISSA SHEPARD-GIBBS TELL YOUR FATHER WHAT YOU DID TO GET EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL.

The young girl looked up at Jenny and Gibbs when she heard her full name being said knowing her mother is mad and not really know how to word it looking a little worried at her parents for what was going to be said.

Emma: do you want my version or the one the principal told mom which was a load of BS on his part.

Jenny: EMMA JUST TELL YOUR FATHER!

Emma: well I've been getting bullied at school for weeks by some stupid girl that think she's better than everyone else in the class and today she thought she'd get her stupid boyfriend to beat me up like the times before so she could laugh and try and make my life worse because I'm different and because I don't dress like a Barbie doll.

Jenny: is that why you been coming home with bruises on you arms and face.

Emma: I've had bruises in other place than there mom plus I surprised then today then they decided that I'm just their public humiliation I let he guy punch first then I got him with a punch to his genitals and he fall to the floor crying.

Gibbs: Emma why didn't you tell a teacher or me and your mom when it started.

Emma: I thought I could stop them myself and I didn't want you to come to my school with a baseball bat and beat the guy in to a coma.

* * *

Few hours later in Georgetown at Jennys house

Sat in the living room reading wind in the willows, which she had be given by ducky. She was also listening to I pod this meant Emma was silent and not paying attention to what was going on with her parents which gave Gibbs and Jenny time to talk in jennys study.

Jenny and Gibbs had had an argument on the way home about why they didn't ask their daughter how she had gotten her bruises as they were normally preoccupied with other things.

* * *

authors note

hey if you have gotten this far then thanks for reading the first part

the next chapter should be on when i have had time to think about it


	2. 2 months later

- 2 months later at NCIS HQ in director Shepard office. Jenny and Emma are all sat talking.

Emma: why can't I go see grandpa?

Jenny: because we haven't got time to take you

Emma: why can't I take the train up to grandpa I'm old enough too.

Jenny: NO Emma it could take up to 7 hours to get you there and you could end up on the wrong train or someone could hurt you so NO

Out of nowhere the door opens and in walks Jethro with his coffee cup in his hand.

Gibbs: what you saying no to Jen.

Jenny sighs then answers her husband trying not to sound mad

Jenny: she wants to go and see Jackson and I said we couldn't take her as we're busy and she can't go on the train, as it could be dangerous plus it could take up to seven hours for her to get there.

Emma: but I'm old enough to go in the train by myself.

Gibbs: well I've come to tell you that his case is taking me up to Stillwater as one on the victims is from there so we're going to check it out and get some information to see if he had any enemies or crossed anyone so I can take her with me so she can see my dad.

Jenny says with a smile: need any back up?

Jethro: always happy to have you as my back up Jen.

Jenny walks over to Jethro and kisses his lips softly.

Emma says sarcastically: get a hotel room.

Both Jethro and Jenny smile at Emma comment and laugh as they start to leave Jenny office and head home to pack some clothes.

* * *

authors note

the next chapter should be a longer than this one i think and will continue with the ride to stillwater.


	3. plans for the day

- Few days later in still water, Pennsylvania. Jethro, Jenny and Emma are all at Jackson home-

Jenny, Jethro, Emma and Jackson were all having breakfast together before Jethro got a phone call and left the table to answer it.

Jackson wasn't happy that Jethro had answered it but knew it must be important and didn't want Emma to hear what was going on.

Jenny excused herself and went to find her husband and left Emma with her grandfather.

Jackson didn't know what to talk to Emma about while he was trying to think of something to say, Emma spoke up and asked her grandfather.

Emma: gramps can we do something fun today?

Jackson replied with a smile wondering what his granddaughter was thinking

Jackson: what do you want to do that fun Emma?

Emma looked at her grandfather with the big eyes that always melted Jackson heart when she looked at him.

Emma: can we go and sit on the hill and maybe take some photography's of Stillwater and just spend some much needed time together gramps as I've missed you.

Jackson smiled at what his granddaughter had just said.

Jackson: I missed you to Emma and why do you want to take photographs of Stillwater?

Emma thought for a moment and then answered her grandfather's question.

Emma: because it's for school as part of my project for photography and because I want some great photographs of Stillwater and it would be good to have you show me some great places in still water too.

Jethro and Jenny stroll back in to the room with out Jackson and Emma knowing till Jethro speaks up.

Jethro: you're not trying to make Ed mad again are you Emma? Like the last time we came here to see your grandfather.

Emma looks innocently at her father and answered as her mother and grandfather both looked at Emma and Jethro.

Emma: No dad I'm not going to plus gramps can supervise what I'm going and keep me out of the way of Ed.

* * *

authors note

hey thanks for reading this and sorry its took a few more days than i thought it would

for this to be put on and I'm sorry for it being short

and i hope the next one is longer than this


	4. Big trouble in little still water

Jethro and Jenny had gone to follow up on the lead on their case, leaving Emma with Jackson. Emma grabbed her camera and her bag as her and Jackson headed out of Jackson's' store.

For a few hours Jackson took Emma around some different building in the town and then took her up to his favourite spot up on the hill.

Jackson put his hand gently on Emma shoulder and looks out on the view he held dearly in his heart.

"This was your grandmother's favourite place to come and see the madness of the town and for picnics." Jackson said with sadness in his voice now looking at his granddaughter who he could see had tears forming in her eyes.

Emma wipes away the tears that had formed and the started to snap photos of the view she then look at the view of the little town and smiled as she realised how beautiful still water really is and in that moment she could see why her grandpa loved the town so much.

She then looked at her grandpa and wondered why Gibbs never brought her up and pondered the reason that could possibly make sense Jackson spoke up.

" We should start making our why back Emma otherwise dinner won't get mad"

Emma snapped out of her thoughts long enough to hear what Jackson said and replied still puzzled.

" Yeah okay grandpa"

Three hours later back at Jackson house

Jenny and Jethro had been arguing for an hour and forty –five minutes shouting at each other for many reasons and Jackson had though it best to get his granddaughter out the way so she didn't hear anything to terrible to make her hate her parents so he told Emma to go and look round the town, which she had taken as an opportunity to go skateboarding.

Once out on the street on riding around on her board snapping photographs as she went.

Half an hour or so later she spots Ed and try's to get away before her notices her but it was too later he had already noticed her.

"Get your ass backs here Gibbs." Ed said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

" Hello to you too Ed how you been." Emma knew she would only end up in front of her parents and grandfather after seeing Ed Gantry who is one of the local police officer.

" And Ed my last name just happens to be Shepard-Gibbs just so you can be correct for any paperwork you need to do." Emma said with a smile.

"Don't get mouthy with me kid." Ed said sternly

" Well you can't say I'm causing trouble officer Ed as I'm doing schoolwork." She said with confidence.

"Get your smartass in the car." Ed said angrily

"Sorry Ed but that request is reject by the fact that I was told by my parents not to get in car with strange men." She said laughing and starts to skate away.

to be continued...

* * *

Autors note: sorry it has taken over a month side the story was updated got a lot of stuff to do at the moment and i hope you guy don't mind my messier up sense of humour and please review..

thanks ..


End file.
